Soos (Almost) Wins His Dream Girl
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: The Pines are at Walt Disney World, and are given a free dinner reservation at a character meal. While they're there, Soos meets the girl of his dreams. Oneshot.


The Pines family (And Wendy) were sitting at a table in the Grand Floridian's 1900 Park Fare restaurant, at Walt Disney World. They had been given a surprise reservation from an anonymous friend, and were there for the character dinner.

"Oh my gosh, look! Some of Cinderella's mice friends!" Mabel squealed excitedly, looking over the back of her chair at the two mice that were touring the room. "I'd better get my autograph book and camera ready!" She quickly grabbed her backpack and began digging through it to find her character meet and greet equipment.

"Mabel, they're on the other side of the room." Dipper said to his excited twin sister. "Besides, didn't you get their autograph at the Magic Kingdom yesterday?"

"Yeah, I did, but it never hurts to have backups!" She flipped through her autograph book and showed her brother several autographs, all of them from Mickey Mouse.

Dipper sighed. "Why did they give us a reservation for a _character_ dinner? I hate these things. I never get a chance to eat because of the characters, and Mabel always gets overexcited and doesn't eat because of them."

"It's a free dinner, kid. That's all that matters." Stan replied. "But I can't believe people actually _pay_ for a dinner with distractions."

"They're fun if you're a kid." Wendy said. "I went to a lunch with the princesses once when I was younger, and I had fun."

"Yeah, they do it for the kids, Mr. Pines." Soos added. "And guys like me; I love these things!" He pulled out his own autograph book. Dipper, Wendy, and Stan stared at him for a moment.

"This is getting weird." Stan stood up. "I'm getting hungry; I think I'll go fill up a plate."

"Me too." Wendy said, getting up to follow him. "I'm starving."

Dipper surveyed at the line for the buffet, which was extremely long. "I think I'll wait until the line thins out a little." He said, turning back to them.

"Suit yourself." Stan said with a wave before he and Wendy headed off to the end of the buffet line.

Dipper kept his eyes on the line, waiting for an opportune moment to join it. When the time finally came, he hopped up to go get his food, but on his way there was stopped by the unexpected appearance of Cinderella's stepsisters, Anastasia and Drisella Tremaine.

"Oh, look Drisella! _He_ can be our prince!" Anastasia said, looking down at Dipper. He backed away from them a little.

"Uh…sorry, but, uh…I'm not really a "prince" kind of guy." Dipper said to them.

"You're not?" Drisella frowned. "Well, do you know anyone who is?"

Dipper looked back at the table, where Soos and Mabel were getting autographs and pictures of Cinderella's mice friends. He looked back at the impatient stepsisters.

"Well?" Drisella tapped her foot.

"Uh…there's my friend Soos back at the table. He's available." Dipper said, pointing at the table.

The stepsisters looked over at the table, squealed in delight, and ran over to it without another word. Dipper sighed in relief, and then went to get his food. He groaned when he saw that the line had once again grown in size during his encounter with the stepsisters.

When he returned to the table, the stepsisters were there, flirting with Soos. Stan and Wendy were slightly weirded out by the sight of this, and Mabel was trying to get their attention so that she could get their autographs. When Dipper sat down, Soos saw him and smiled.

"Thanks for hooking me up with these two, dude!" he said to Dipper. "They're both so nice!"

"I didn't know you were a matchmaker." Wendy said, smirking, as Dipper sat down in his seat across from her.

"I wasn't trying to be a matchmaker; I just wanted to get rid of them so I could get my food." Dipper replied. "They came out of nowhere."

"Well, they're the perfect matches for Soos." Stan said with a laugh, folding his arms. "Let's see where this goes."

"Yeah, it's great that they like Soos and all, but I want to get their autographs! These two are really hard to find in the park, and I don't have their autographs yet." Mabel said, anxiously awaiting an autograph opportunity.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll sign for you once they're done with Soos." Dipper said.

In a few minutes, the stepsisters handed Soos a ring, and he stood up from his seat. The rest of the group watched as he walked the stepsisters to the center of the restaurant, got down on one knee, and put the ring on Anastasia's finger. Upset at not being chosen, Drisella had a small hissy fit, while Anastasia jumped around in joy. Soos then took his new fiance back to the table.

"Guess what, dudes? We're getting married!" Soos said to his friends, ecstatic.

"I can't wait to see your castle!" Anastasia said happily, holding Soos' hand and smiling dreamily.

"What'll she say when she finds out Soos doesn't have a castle?" Mabel whispered to her brother, giggling.

"The real question is, what will Soos say when he finds out he can't really marry her?" Dipper replied, smirking.

In a few minutes, they found out.

"You may not marry this peasant, Anastasia!" Lady Tremaine snapped at her daughter upon learning of the engagement.

"But mother, it's true love!" Anastasia protested.

"Yeah, it's true love dude!" Soos agreed.

"What did you call me? "Dude"? What sort of language is this?" Lady Tremaine was taken aback. "Anastasia, I forbid you from marrying him. True love or not, he is not of a man of wealth or status, and his vocabulary is repulsive!"

"But mother-!"

"Not another word."

Anastasia went to return the ring to Soos, but he refused.

"Keep it as something to remember me by." He said, waving goodbye to her.

Soos dejectedly sat back down at the table and sighed. "Alas, twas not to be."

"Don't worry, man." Wendy patted him on the back. "You'll find someone better. Trust me."

"Thanks Wendy. Although I don't think I'll ever completely get over Anastasia. She was a dream come true."


End file.
